


Navy

by talldarkmysteriousonly



Category: AU Star Wars - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Back and Fourth, F/M, First Order, Meeting, Rey and Ben are siblings, Time Skips, dealing, jedi academy, loving, relationship, sorry but not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talldarkmysteriousonly/pseuds/talldarkmysteriousonly
Summary: Kylo Ren has a hidden part of his past that he’s reunited with
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Looking at him he was the same. His eyes gave it away. When they were reunited, she was down on the ground and defenseless. Then he appeared. A refrigerator of a man stood above her, the red lighting his figure. He was larger than when she last left him, his locks grew out. Everything seemed different, but then he turned to her. The eyes, the honey brown stared into her and gave her some warmth from the snow that surrounded them. She felt at home. 

“Ben?” Her voice cracked. Her throat dry and her heart in her throat. She retrieved her cloak and put it on, slowly getting up. She inches closer to him and his eyes were locked on her. She could feel his shock, he didn’t move. She reached out to touch his cheek, caressing it with her thumb. He leaned into her touch, he closed his eyes. Tears began to fall. She cupped his face and kissed him. 

Everything was warm. 

“I’m not the man you remember.” He uttered. His baritone rang through her bones. She looked up at him and shook her head. 

“You’re pretending to be someone else, but your eyes tell a different story.” She shivered.

“Come with me.” He led her away from the snow. They were close, she was huddled against him. He didn’t seem to mind her there. 

They arrived at a stark black ship and he whisked her in. He looked at her, she was looking around admiring the cold interior. He dreamt of this day for so long. When he would see her again, he had their last night memorized and hung onto it. She had grownup, more mature now. He’d seen before when he was scouting for the Order, she was making a deal in a club. The music blaring loud and there she was getting intel. He froze when he heard her laugh. 

He looked at her now and felt his heart ache for her. Her orange hair was a mess from her prior fight, pale skin turned pink from the cold. The cloak was ripped at the edges and he noticed her lightsaber was kept in the same place; on her back for the dramatic reveal. She felt him staring at her and smiled. 

“Like what you see?” She asked coyly, holding her arms out and twirled. He gulped and cast his eyes to the ground. 

“I-“ He was at a loss of words. Its how he always was around her. She made him nervous, weak how Snoke would describe it. 

“Ben, it’s like you forget what we are. You don’t need to be so nervous.” She held out her hand for him, she wanted him close. “It’s been so...too long.” 

He grabbed it and pulled her into him, holding her tight. “I didn’t think I’d see you again. I never thought I was going to hold you again.” 

She looked up at him, his eyes were on her like always. “I wouldn’t die on you Solo, not just yet.” 

He didn’t want to think about that. He already thought about it for the years they were apart. The years were he became Kylo Ren and he shuddered at the thought of her lifeless in the snow. 

“I can see your thoughts y’know...” She teased. “You were never good at hiding them from me.” A little smirk was on her face. 

He cupped her face and placed light kisses around her face. She began to blush and giggle, he felt himself smiling. She kissed him and he kissed back. It was a yearning. Her hands went into his hair and he lifted her up. It felt right. It felt so good, they were in sync. They felt whole again. It only got better when he walked over and laid her down on the bed. 

He began to feel whole again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! this is my first time posting or writing anything, i hope you enjoy it and feel free to tell me what you think!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i listened to a lot of abba and depeche mode during this chapter, a good time. enjoy!

The first time he laid eyes on her was when she was in training. Luke had brought him in on certain training sessions before, but this one was different. He couldn’t help but stare; her long red hair pulled up into a bun, lean figure in leggings and a loose fitting shirt. She was unusual, unknown. Her origins were kept under wraps and even his uncle wouldn’t fill him in on details. All he knew about her was she gifted with force, but didn’t know it. 

Her opponent hopped on the mat before her and she soon followed. She was dwarfed compared to him, even with her training weapon. The took opposite sides and then they started. The boy went headfirst at her. She seemed unbothered with his brute acts, avoiding them as they came. Ben admired how quick and agile she was, she made this fight seem like a breeze. She’d use the Force to guide the hits away from her, frustrating the boy. She moved fluidly as if she were dancing. She was fending well for herself without using the wooden stick, it was only brought once she was hit across the face. 

She was bleeding and pissed, it was radiating that Ben felt it. He was sure the boy down there felt it because he quivered. The stick was blurred with how fast she moved, precise and quick attacks brought him down. She stood over him with the stick over his throat, the two were out of breath. Her hair was disheveled and her skin has the shine of sweat and her nose blood was smeared. Suddenly, her eyes were on Ben. A small grin appeared and she winked at him before she helped her opponent up. 

Ben blushes faintly. His uncle got up to leave and he followed suit, looking back at her. 

‘See you later Solo.’ 

...

He was caught off guard by her, she was stuck inside his head. She was insane with her tactics like a natural when it came to all that. They were the same in that fact, both of them were wickedly strong. Her movements were deliberate and concentrated, she was a worthy opponent without a doubt. He tried thinking of other things, he even came outside and sat near a river to clear his head. It didn’t help that he found her cute. 

I need to get her out of my-

“Is this rock taken?” He shot up, looked over and saw her standing there. 

“Uh yes- I mean no...please sit..!” He was blushing lightly and she chuckled as she sat on the rock.  
He couldn’t help but stare at her. Her hair was down now, the red reflect the sun it was like copper. She still wore leggings but now she was turtleneck and cloak. She was around his age, he was sure of and her features were nice. The pointed noses, slightly highlighted jawline, and roundish head. 

“You have a nice nose.” She said looking at the river, he was caught off again. 

“Pardon?” 

“Your nose,” She chuckled. “It’s really nice.” She turned her gaze to him, her blue eyes on him. 

“T-thank you..no ones ever said that.” He nervously looked down. 

“That’s shocking. You’re a handsome man, figured more people would’ve pointed it out.” She shrugged. 

The two sat in a comfortable silence. Occasionally the two would steal glances at each other and blush, quickly looking away. Ben couldn’t stand the silence anymore. 

“How did you fight like that?” He asked.

“Like what?” Her brows furrowed. 

“Like so fluid and connected.” He turned toward her. 

She had to think about it. “Its just how I learned. Was it bad or something?” She looked down and her boots. 

“No no! It was intriguing! Beautiful honestly, it was like you were dancing.” Her head came back up. 

“Dancing where I’m from is vital. Makes sense that it looks like I’m following a pattern.” She smiled fondly at the thought of home. 

“Better than-“

“You’re just impatient. It’s what a lot of people struggle with...they overthink. You just gotta do, y’know?” She interrupted him. 

“You’ve seen me before?” He was shocked. 

“The infamous Ben Solo? Of course I have! You’re hard to miss, especially being that cute.” She noticed him blushing. “Makes sense you don’t recognize me.” Ben felt bad about that fact. 

She noticed the sun going down and got up to leave. Ben could feel his heart lurch in his chest and nearly screamed ‘stop!’ She stopped and looked at the boy. 

“What’s your name?” He shot up and she giggled. 

“Den Cole.” She grinned. “Don’t make fun of the name.”

“I..have you heard my name? Solo isn’t exactly a normal name.” He huffed. 

“It’s got a nice ring.” She looked at the sky and began walked away. “I’ll see you around Ben.” 

“Same to you.” He watched her walk back to the academy. 

He was left alone by the river, but she would always visit him there. After every session they had, they convened at the two rocks. Their special place. Always and forever.


	3. Chapter 3

She woke up draped in black silk sheets and by herself. Groaning she sat up and looked around. The room was blank and dark. No personality, not that his new persona gave him much to work with. There was hints of reds around, it was bleak and boring. She was the most interesting thing in there.

She held the sheets closer to her for warmth as she debated on what to do. She didn’t totally know where she was in all honesty. All she remembered was the flight, their little get together, and then she fell asleep and now she’s here. She finally threw off the sheets and got out of the comfy bed, making her way to what she assumed was his closet. When she opened it she was not shocked at all it being black.

‘Tan wasn’t his color and while he’s a handsome devil in black, I need to teach him about colors.’ Sighing, she grabbed a sweater and threw it on.

The door was ajar, she bit her lip as she went through it. She was pleasantly surprised to see Ben eating quietly and tapping away on his data pad. He looked so at peace. His bed head made her heart melt and his hulking form over the table.

“This is a sight I could get used to.” She purred, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Coming from the girl that was complaining about my lack of variation in clothing,” He looks at the sleeve and recognizes it. “But yet, you wear my sweater.” His morning voice practically made her melt.

“I wasn’t complaining...just observing.” She moved to the seat next to him and just stared.

“Is this you observing?” He eyed her and she grinned.

“I think anyone that could you their husband would stare, I just can’t help myself.” He grew quiet and set the datapad down.

“I thought I lost you again.” He murmured.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily.” She touched his arm.

“You say that and yet, you always seem to slip away.” He looked over at her.

“Guess you need to keep a better eye on me.” A wicked grin spread across her face. She couldn’t handle him be sad.

She hated when he beat himself over things he couldn’t control, even back in their younger days. She brought his spirits every time, she was his rock. Always there and supporting him, even when he went dark, but she even pulled him back now. She remembered when he would talk about how he didn’t want any of this. He wanted to be pilot. He was good at it too. Her heart always ached for him. She looked at him and would see the little boy in him that never really got to be. She knew when she left the academy that was his downfall, all this mess was her fault to her. She blamed herself for his fall, but he always said otherwise and blamed his parents. She leaned over to hug him, taking him in.

He swallowed her. He loved her and he regretted never telling her enough. She was the thing that kept him sane. When she disappeared that last time, it was hell. He lost it. Frantically looking for her at every inch of the galaxy. Hux got even more annoyed with him, he was acting like a rabid dog wanting to attack. He was even more ready to attack when he found out that Rey took her. Rey always tried to take her away from him, she wanted anything he had. Den never cared for her to begin with, she was too much of a rule follower.

Ben could never live without her, even a mere three days was enough to drive him insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u dudes for the kudos so far!!! hope you enjoy :)


	4. Chapter 4

She danced. Nothing professional or anything, just danced. Her hair whipped around her and she was smiling. Ben was captivated, focused immediately. The dance was traditional, but he was clueless. She memorized the dance when she was younger. She wore a dress for once. A simple and grey halter dress. The sun warmed her skin and her smile made her cheeks hurt. 

Ben inched closer as she twirled. She made eye contact with him and began to fall back. Ben sprung forward and caught her before she fell on the ground. It was the world stopped. She moved her hair out her face and looked up at him, she was still smiling. He held her up and held his breath. This was the closest he’s probably been to her. He could she the freckles all over her cheeks and the grey in her eyes. 

“You can breathe y’know?” Her hand was on his upper arm. 

“Why were you dancing?” He stood her up. 

She pulled him over to the rocks and sat. “In my culture, I would be married by now.” 

“What?” He joined her. 

“That dance, it’s a ritual of sorts. By the end you fall and whoever catches the girl...well that’s how you meet your match.” 

“That’s me...or?” His eyes wandered to her hand and she grabbed it. 

“You caught me didn’t you?” She kissed the back of his hand and his face grew red. 

“Is that how simple it is to marry someone?” 

“It gets more intimate usually, but I never got that far with the technique.” She grinned. 

The two sat there. She rested her head on his shoulder, he tensed up but relaxed after. He wrapped his arm around her. She lifted her head up and kissed his cheek. He looked down at her, cheeks even redder. She offered a small smile right before he cupped her cheeks and kissed her. It was slow. This was the first time for anything. His hand held the back of her neck, her hands went into his hair. She smiled against his lips. It felt good, she dreamt of this since she came here. And here she was kissing him. 

Ben kissed her forehead and held her close. “I thought about doing that before.”

“Just waiting for the right moment, huh?” She quipped back. 

“I guess you could say that...” He says sheepishly. 

They sat there until the sun went down. No one asked for them or told them to come back. They enjoyed each other for a little while until they had to return to the normal routine. But for now she laid against him and he was dumbfounded. He never expected someone like her to even bat an eye to him and here she is. He actually kissed her, he only dreamed off something that bold but never thought he would do it. 

He just want to keep her close for as long as he could. With her, he felt whole again and he wanted to stay that way.


	5. Chapter 5

His hand was greeted with an empty space. He growled as he rolled over into his back and he heard the shower running. He grabbed his data pad and scrolled through his messages, nothing important to him. The steam came into the room when the door flew open and she stepped up. Her hair was drying in a towel and her body was wrapped in a towel. 

She walked over to the closet and dropped the hair towel. She disappeared and she groaned. “What am I supposed to wear?” She poked her head out, her eyes narrowed. 

He got up reluctantly, stretching as he walked toward her. He towered her in the small space. He grabbed a sweater from a shelf and handed it to her. 

“You still wear sweaters?” She had a goofy smile when she looked up at him. 

“I don’t just wear a cowl.” He scoffed and she poked his nose. 

“I didn’t expect the big and mighty Kylo Ren to wear sweaters.” He rolled his eyes, but a light laugh erupted from him. 

He grabbed a sweater and put it on. He left as she changed and she came out, throwing the towels back in the bathroom. She threw herself on the bed and Ben looked over at her. 

“What was with the early shower?” He turned toward her. 

“BabfhsShegehexHajbebir.” Her voice was muffled by the pillow and he furrowed his brows. 

“What?”

She lifted her head up. “Bad sex hair. I had to do something about it.” She threw her head back into the pillow. 

He laughed and she loved that sound. She hadn’t heard it in so long, it was like a wave of relief. She reached out for him. He took her hand and she moved over to him, hugging him. She nuzzled into him. 

“You’re not doing anything today...” She mumbled. 

“Agreed..” He kissed her head. 

...

The two never really had time to themselves. She was now dressed into elaborate red and black robes and hair up. She was considered an ambassador for the First Order, to give her something to do while Ben was off on mission. 

She wondered the halls, she was followed by droids and assistants flipping through papers and asking questions on planets. She couldn’t be bothered by them. Her heel clicked echoed through the halls and into the hanger bay as she entered. The others disappeared as she stopped in the bay, waiting. This was all an act that she loved to play. 

Her whole role as Empress Ren was a part to play and she killed it. She just wore what Ben ordered for her or whatever suited the event. She wore his colors and acted like the perfect little wife. Though she subverted all expectations by actually having knowledge on the different planets. Being a wondering scavenger helped her keep the officers and Hux on their toes. 

She also loved the idea of the dress up. The extravagant attire and the hairstyles, it made her light up. It also made her a spectacle in the hanger waiting for the return of Ben. She felt the hair on her neck stand up and looked up at his ship landing. 

She maintained her straight face until she saw him walking out followed by Hux. His face lit up when he saw the robes and he nearly broke into a sprint. He got close to her, cupping her face. A light kiss was pressed to her lips. 

He missed her and the same could be said about her.


End file.
